


Not A Hero

by aanahitt



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, eating people, you dont see it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanahitt/pseuds/aanahitt
Summary: A short piece as Eddie and his symbiote go on one of their hunts. Kind of dark, because cannibalism.





	Not A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I watched the movie kind of recently and I loved it, so I did what I always do and here's my short piece on it. :) leave me a comment if you like it!

It wasn't the nice part of the city. Eddie walked down the streets in the dirty part, where cheap bars had hordes of drunkards stumbling about the alleys, and drug addicted girls stood on corners trying to get a few of them to lose a few dollars. Trash collected in the corners of these streets, haphazardly thrown by people who didn't care if they waded through piles of garbage or not. This was the kind of place you could find criminals, though not necessarily of the worst sort. Most of the criminals in these areas were desperate; homeless teens, parents selling drugs to make a living, girls selling themselves to do the same. It was a cycle of misery that allowed for no upward momentum, spending their free dollars on beer, spirits, and drugs to forget the difficulty of their day to day existence. These weren't the type of criminal that deserved a death sentence; they needed help of a kind the world would never give.

And they weren't who interested Eddie either. Eddie was hunting down a more sinister type of villain hiding in the depths of the grey world the cops tended to avoid, letting the evil continue her perverse appetites.

**Left**

Eddie dutifully turned down the street V had idicaed. He didn't like playing judge, jury, and executioner, but he made sure their targets were those no one would miss, no one would try too hard to solve. Eddie had never believed in vigilante justice, had decried spider man's actions and those of the other 'supers'. But V had to eat, and there were people Eddie didn't think deserved to live. He'd always thought so, though he knew hissymbiote had pushed those tendencies. Had made sure his conscience didn't twinge when he thought of their hunts. Eddie didn't mind; V hadn't touched his morals about who deserved the sentence, just his aversion to carrying it out.

**Ready, Eddie?**

_Yes._

Eddie went up to the door and knocked, stepping back nervously. He looked around but no one was paying attention to him here in the dark and dirt. The door opened and he was looking into the tired face of a monster. Oh you couldn't tell from the outside. You never could.

"Yes?" Her voice was sharp, her face gaunt, her clothes matching the filth of the alley way she lived in.

Eddie stepped forward, voice lowering. "I was looking for Snow White? Mattie told me you could help."

She looked him over, then she gestured him inside, not willing to speak of their sordid business on the street. He followed, taking in the state of disrepair of the front of the house.

"You know Mattie?"

Eddie nodded.

**Now?**

_No. The kid could be somewhere else._ "We're old friends. I was down on 79th, but I'm not in the mood for Jasmine tonight."

The woman nodded, more at ease. That house was undisturbed. For now. "It's 300 per hour."

Eddie pulled out his stack of bills, all twenties. "I'll take an hour tonight." He handed it over.

**_Now?_ **

_No! Wait!_

"She's in the back."

_Now._

" **Done** "

Eddie felt V pool out of his body, engulfing him whole. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it, feeling his skin stretch to instinctively protect V, his body shift, as they became Venom.

The woman screamed. But not for long.

They tore off her head with their teeth, blood flowing into their mouth. The taste was iron rich and sweet, comforting like a bowl of chicken soup. It wasn't the blood that they searched for, some part of the brain and other organs filling them.

Occasionally Eddie considered trying to figure it out, what exactly they needed. But it was a lot of work and Eddie wasn't sure what to search for.

They finished eating the body and Venom retreated beneath his skin, leaving Eddie standing alone in the room. He grabbed the bills the lady had dropped - $300 he didn't want to waste - and they did a quick search to grab some more cash. Hey, they'd eaten her, they could rob her. Wasn't exactly like they had any high horse here.

**The girl is crying**

"Got it. " Eddie headed towards the back where the rooms became clean and minimally maintained. Not for the child. For the customers.

**We could eat all of them**

"I wish." But he wouldn't be able to find them. Hopefully the cops would. He'd tell them about the other place, of course. He wouldn't leave a kid to suffer until they got hungry again. But they would definitely be eating Mattie in a week or two. Customers of these hovels were as evil as the creators.

**This door**

Eddie went through it. It was locked, but V slipped out of his hand, a thin tentacle probing into the lock until all the pins were in place and the door clicked open. There was a cheap wallpaper on the walls, puppies staring mockingly at a room that was a cage. A shabby bed in the corner with equally innocent blankets under the harsh light of the ceiling lamp. And huddled under those was a girl of about five or six. White skin, black hair. A little Snow White.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"M-mary."

"Good." Eddie took a breath. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here."

"Where - where are we going?"

"The cops." Eddie went in and picked her up, thanking the gods she was dressed. He ignored the way she flinched when he touched her. "Close your eyes, ok?"

She did as she was told, too used to following orders. But there was nothing they could do about that. They weren't heroes. He carried her out past the gory front room - blood sprayed when people were eaten, and it was soaking into the old grey carpet that may have been white at some point in the distant past. They exited into the alley, no one in sight around them.

"Alright, Mary," he said gently. "Keep your eyes closed."

She nodded, and they turned into Venom, tentacles strapping the girl to their back safely so they could run unencumbered to their destination. They felt small arms wrap around them, holding tightly.

It was a punch to the chest.

They landed hard a block away from the police station and put the girl down before V descended beneath their skin. The girl, of course, had watched. They never could not watch.

"You're a superhero!" There was a child like wonder in her words. They wondered how she'd retained that when there were bruises over her skin, and signs of older beatings.

Eddie shook his head. "I want you to go down that street and into the police station and tell them everything that happened, alright? Except for me. Dont tell them about me, tell them you escaped."

"Ok." She held out her hand for his, and Eddie's chest hurt at the look on her face when he shook his head. He'd earned her trust far too quickly.

"I can't go with you Mary. I'll watch you until you get inside though."

"I want to stay with you!"

"No you don't, kid. I'm not a hero."

She shook her head in defiance. "You are a hero! What's your name?"

"You can't know, Mary." "What's your superhero name?"

" _Mary_. You need to go to the police and never talk about me. But give them this." They pulled an envelope out of their pocket and handed it to the girl. "It'll help another girl like you."

She clutched it, then took a few steps towards the station. Eddie nodded encouragingly, watching her all the way inside. He couldn't save her from the foster system, couldn't help her grow past the trauma. Wouldn't even be able to make sure the cops took good care of her.

But then, he wasn't a hero. He was just a monster on a leash.


End file.
